


White hair and Pink eyes

by DanmakuSpam



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Child AU, Child Abuse, Clear is a child, will add tags as I go on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanmakuSpam/pseuds/DanmakuSpam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear is a small child who is found by Aoba in the freezing cold. Aoba tries to take care of the poor child but he's just so shy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light Blue

Cold, hungry, alone.

Those would be the words Clear would use to describe his current situation. He was a small boy at the age of 5 with white as snow hair and pink eyes. Clear is a fragile and polite child, he would always clean up after himself, he would always say 'please' and 'thank you'. But that was never enough. The sweet little boy was now in an all way huddled in a corner. He held a transparent umbrella with him even though it was not raining. But instead the weather was freezing. 

Clear was shivering and sniffling, both from the harsh cold and his own crying. He let out small hiccups and whines, while repeating "I'm sorry..please forgive me...". The wind started to blow even harder that before, causing the child to hug his knees together while holding onto his umbrella for dear life.

He felt weak, tired and his whole body started to go numb. Clear closed his eyes and put his head into his knees. "I need to go to sleep.. But I can't yet. I'm not ready..". This was it. His final moment. An eternal slumber. Just like his parents.

...

"Hey.."

...? Was someone there? Was it who he wanted?

"H-hey kid!? Are you okay?"

There was a figure in front of him. It was a man, he was tall, he had blue hair and had a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He was definitely not the person he was expecting. 

"God, who the hell lets their kids get this way?! C'mere.." The blue haired male said in a tone ranging from anger to gentle.

The man scooped up the child and closed the umbrella and put it in the duffel bag. "I'm gonna take you back to my home to get you rested up. You look so beat.." The man continued to talk about Clear's current condition, but at that point Clear was out cold.

\----

Clear awoke from slumber and tried to remember what happened. Oh yeah..He was all alone, he was gonna sleep, and a man took him somewhere. He sat up and looked around to get some sense of surroundings. He was in someone's bedroom, presumably the blue haired man. He was in his bed made for one, he looked down and saw he was now wearing a big T-Shirt on, it said 'GOATBED'. Clear wondered what that was. It was better than what he was wearing before, it was ripped and dirty. 

"Ah, so you're awake."

Clear's head snapped up and looked at the foot of the bed, what was in front of him was a dark blue dog. Oh, so it was an all mate. Clear never had an allmate before but he's seen people have them, they seem like good friends.

The allmate stepped forward and Clear backed away. "Ahh! Ahhh! Don't come near me!" Clear managed to shout. The dog then went back to the foot of the bed. Clear was scared, he was in someone's home, wearing their clothes and sleeping in there bed. The white haired boy felt tears welling up in his eyes. He tried to wipe them away but they just kept coming, flowing and flowing just like a river.

All of a sudden Clear could hear the sound of someone running up the stairs, then he heard footsteps that got closer, and closer, and closer until the door opened up and the blue haired man was there once again.

"Hey kid, sorry I didn't mean to wake you or anything, I just came up to..ask you.. Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying? There's no need to be afraid."

The tall blue man came over to Clear and wiped his tears away with his sleeve. He gave Clear a warm smile that gave him a weird feeling, kinda like a homely feeling.

"Who are you? I'm Clear.." The boy said quietly

"Nice to meet you Clear, I'm Aoba."


	2. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run, run, run.

"A..o..ba.." Clear managed to stutter out. He was still sitting upright in the bed tugging at the T-Shirt. That was always a habit he had, tugging at his own clothes when he was scared or nervous. Clear looked back at the foot of the bed to see the Pomeranian allmate resting. "Who's that? Is he your allmate?" The small child said while pointing at the dog.

"That's Ren! Yes he's my allmate, we've been friends for a very long time" Aoba said while glancing back at Ren. He then reached over and picked up the allmate. "Ren, wake up" Aoba commanded. A small noise came from the bot and it opened up its eyes and wagged his tail. "Hello, Aoba" Ren said. "Hello Ren, I think you've already met our guest", he turned Ren around to face the albino child, "This is Clear, I found him in an ally way". 

"Nice to meet you, Clear"

"Nice to meet you too, Puppy." 

Clear reached out his hand and took Ren's paw and shook it, this caused Aoba to let out a snicker and a giggle. He then put Ren down on the floor to let him roam about. Aoba turned around and realized Clear had been staring at him, but the moment he turned around Clear looked at his folded hands and started to fidget. The blue haired man got down on his knees and rested his elbows on the bed, he was right next to Clear.

"I need to ask you, do you know your parents phone number, I can call them to pick you up". Clear was still staring down at his hands and shook his head slowly.

"Do you know where your house is? I can get directions and walk you there". 

Clear nodded. But was still silent

Usually in a situation like this, Aoba would get aggravated by now, but since Clear was still a child he knew he had to keep his cool and be gentle. Especially if he got scared easily.

"Can you tell me where your house is?" 

Clear hesitated, then his face grew a bit red. "No, I can't".

"Why not?"

Clear was silent. He wasn't going to reply, wasn't he? Aoba put his hand on Clear's shoulder. "Clear please tell me so I can-" right in the middle of his sentence Clear jerked back and looked petrified. "Please don't hurt me! I didn't do anything wrong!" Clear was shaking now. "Clear, I'm not going to hurt you!" Aoba stood up and Clear took off. He ran quickly around Aoba and ran down the stairs. "Clear stop!!"

Aoba raced down the stairs to see the house was empty, there was no Clear. The door wasn't open so he could still be in the house, he was probably hiding.

Aoba looked under the sofa, under all the tables, closets and even checked upstairs very quick to see if Clear snuck somewhere else. He was nowhere to be found, Aoba had lost him. He was already lost, and now he was gonna be lost again, he needs an adult. 

In the middle of Aoba's panic he heard something from the kitchen. Was that..crying? He walked into the room and walked towards the sound. The sink. Clear was under the sink. He opened up the cabinet to reveal Clear crying. 

"Clear.."

"I don't want to be hurt again.. I want to be loved..." 

Aoba crouched down to Clear's level so he could talk to him and so they would get face to face. "Clear, you're a child, a child I don't even know. I would never hurt you. I want to help you, not hurt you. That would be an awful thing to do". He reached out his hand, and Clear grabbed it. He was then pulled out from under the sink and Aoba picked him up. 

"So can you please tell me where your house is?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not my home anymore"


	3. Crack in the shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear is starting to open up just a bit

'Because it's not my home anymore'. What did that mean? Did his parents abandon him? Why would they do that to their innocent kid? Aoba's head was full of questions about the small white haired kid, who was asleep on his bed. Looks like he gets to sleep on the floor tonight. 

All he could get out of Clear is that he might have a house and he was really sensitive when touched. He really wanted to find out more about this situation, but he was to tired to do anything now, he has work in the morning anyway.

Wait, shit, what was he going to do with Clear?

\----

Aoba woke up and immediately cracked his back, the floor was hard and uncomfortable, maybe he should get a cot...

As much as he wanted to go back to sleep, he had to get ready for work and he didn't want to be late. Aoba looked over to his bed to see Clear still sleeping, he decided to let him sleep a little bit more before waking up. It was a long night anyways.

Aoba did his morning routine. Shower, brush his teeth, get dressed and last but not least was to eat breakfast. It suddenly dawned on him the Clear was probably really hungry a needed food. And as if it was on cue, Clear came down the stairs still in the 'GOATBED' shirt. 

"Good morning Aoba.." His greeting was suddenly cut off by a yawn. "Did you sleep well, Clear?" Aoba asked while taking the milk out from the fridge. Clear nodded and took a seat at the table, he was soon to lay his head on the table and close his eyes. Aoba looked back at Clear and smiled, he was pretty cute sometimes.

Aoba decided to make pancakes for breakfast, he had enough time and he bet that Clear would like them. As soon as He finished the batter and poured some into the pan the little boy opened up on eye and asked, "What are you doing?". "I'm making pancakes, do you want some?" Aoba asked, not even looking away from the pan. Clear's head shot up and his eyes lit up. "Yes please!! I'd love some!" He practically shouted, after he did he soon recoiled and looked down, somewhat embarrassed over his outburst. Aoba smiled at the boys positivity, maybe he might be ready to warm up to him.

About 10 minutes passed and the pancakes were done, some were burnt and some came out perfectly. Aoba thought it would be nice to give Clear all perfects one while he took the burnt ones. He grabbed two plates and placed the pancakes on each. He handed the plate to Clear along with a fork. Clear didn't wait a second more to start eating, he took big pieces of pancake and shoved it into his mouth. "Hold on! Don't you want syrup?". Clear stopped in his tracks and looked at Aoba with big eyes.

"Well?"

Clear nodded his head quickly. His mouth was still full of food. Clear was handed the syrup bottle and he immediately poured them onto his breakfast, then quickly went back to shoveling his food into his mouth. Aoba placed his plate on the table and sat down across from the child. He had never noticed before, but it looked like Clear has two little moles on the right side on his chin. It seemed really distinct.

“Hey, I need to talk to you. I have to go to work in about 20 minutes and I know I can’t leave you home alone. So is it okay if I bring you to work?” Aoba said with some caution, he didn't want to scare Clear off again for whatever reason. The little boy nodded. “Yeah, that sounds fun. Should I go get ready?” Clear asked. “Sure, I washed your clothes. I’ll give them to you after we finish eating”. He didn't notice that Clear had already finished. That sure was fast.

“Uh.. How about you go to the bathroom and wash up? I’ll go get your clothes.”

“Okay”

\------

At Heibon it was quiet and peaceful. That’s because there were not customers. And no customers means no sales today. Perfect. Haga-san was out on a delivery and left Aoba in charge of the shop. He said it was okay that Clear was here, as long as he wasn't anything like the 3 brats. After Haga-san left Aoba gave Clear a basic rundown of the shop. Don’t touch the sharp objects, Don’t eat anything weird and talk to any strangers. Stuff like that. Oh, and that there was a fridge in the back if he did get hungry or thirsty. Ren was in sleep mode and in Clear’s lap, petting him ever so gently, saying the words ‘Fluffy, fluffy puppy’ often to himself. Aoba was just about to get up from the desk to do a quick stock check on the shops item until he heard the door swing open.

“Ah! A customer! Welcome to Hei- Oh, it only you.” Aoba overly-lightened expression was dropped when he saw the customer. He was a tall man with blonde hair, many piercings and an outfit made up of rabbits and the color green.

“Hey Aoba, Do you have do you have the parts I ordered?” He asked. His voice was calm and monotone.

“Hello Noiz, and yeah they came in yesterday, hold on I’ll go get them.” Aoba said while rising from his chair. He walked into the entryway in search of Noiz’s parts, leaving Clear behind with him. It seemed to take Noiz a few seconds to realize there was someone else there. He looked down at Clear who was standing at Noiz’s feet. He was staring again.

“What do you want?”. That was enough to get Clear to the back room where Aoba was.  
Aoba found the box that contained the ordered parts. He quickly noticed that Clear was rummaging through the fridge. When he walked up to as the child that he was doing, he ran off again to the front, where Noiz was. Aoba ran after Clear, when he reached the entryway he stopped in his tracks at looked at Noiz and Clear.

“What’s that?” 

“Um.. Water. I want you to drink it.”

Noiz was quick to take the bottle from the white haired boy and start drinking it. The little child’s expression grew bright with amazement.

“Whoa! I don’t get it though.. You have so many holes in your face.. How come the water doesn't leak out?” Clear asked.

Aoba let out a laugh and Noiz choked on his water. This kid has some imagination.


	4. Reject of False Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named this chapter after something Gorillaz. I'm stating tot like them a lot.  
> Anyway things pick up.

A week has passed since Aoba had picked up Clear. He hasn't gotten the information he wants but here's what he's got so far

Clear's favorite color is yellow.  
Clear likes fluffy things.  
He fidgets with his clothes or hands when he's nervous.  
He wants to learn how to sing.  
He is shy to talk to someone, unless he wants something.

The way he learned the last one when he and Clear went to visit Koujaku the other day at his salon. Clear hid himself behind a swivel chair while Aoba talked to Koujaku. Clear must have spotted the candy basket the hairdresser kept near the entrance. When he spotted it, he walked up to Koujaku and tugged on his kimono very lightly. So lightly, Aoba had to tell him someone was at his feet. 

"May I.. May I have some candy?" The child said, he was fidgeting with his shirt again.

"Hm...? Oh! You want something from the basket?" Koujaku grabbed the basket and lowered it to Clear's height.

"Pick anything you like" He said in a low calm tone.

Clear rummaged through the basket and picked his prize. He got a blue lollipop.

"Look, look! It looks just like Aoba-san!" He was quick to take off the wrapper and put it in his mouth. 

"Aoba..San? Where did that come from? You used to call me Aoba." He said looking down at Clear who was lost in his candy.

"You may as well call him 'Master'!" Koujaku said. He let out a bellowing laugh and looked back at Aoba, who did not looked pleased with his joke. But the little child didn't know it was a joke.

"Master!" Clear shouted clinging to Aoba's leg. "Master is my Master."

"See, look you you started. This is why you don't have kids." Aoba shot a glare at Koujaku and he let out another laugh.

So now Aoba has a new nickname. To which Clear won't stop addressing him by now. Master this, Master that. Everything Master. There was the occasion where he did slip up on his name. But he would always correct himself. Aoba has told him to stop calling him Master, it sounds wrong. But after another day or two of Master, master, master he deemed it as a phase and would hope it would pass soon.

The two boys are currently leaving Heibon early. It was a slow day and Haga-San said they could just go on ahead home. This actually worked out for the best. Aoba had to go shopping anyway. He wanted to cook for Clear tonight instead of having Tae doing all the work. Thank god for Tae, at first she had thought Aoba had kidnapped him until he explained himself. She was nice to Clear, she also spoke to him in a calm voice, which was shocking for Aoba.

"Clear, we need to go shopping. When we get there I'm gonna need you to get something's for me. Not a lot, just some veggies" Aoba said reaching out for the child to hold his hand. 

"Yes Master!" Clear almost shouted and looked up at Aoba and smiled. "I like doing things with Master." He said to himself.

After some walking they finally reached the supermarket. When they got inside they both felt a shiver go down their spines as the cool crisp air hit them. Aoba pulled out a cart from the front of the store and looked around. He grabbed all of the necessities, one by one.

"I need you to get me some carrots for tonight's dinner, not the small ones the bigs ones. You know the ones that rabbits eat? Can you do that for me Clear?" Aoba said while looking down at Clear.

"Yes Master! I like rabbits! There so fluffy!" With that he ran off in another direction. He knows what to do.

\----

Aoba had gotten everything for tonight's dinner and there was still no sign of Clear. He was worried now. A small child in a store with a bunch of other random people. Oh my god he lost Clear again. Aoba dashed off to look for Clear. Serching every isle for the boy but there was no sign of him. Oh god not again, what if he can't find him again? He'll be scared and alone just like he-

"MASSSTAHHH!" A large scream was let loose. It sounded like it came from a small child.. Clear..!!

Aoba ran toward the scream and found himself in the way back of the supermarket. 

"Clear!? Where are you?"

"Master!!" There was was. Clear ran toward Aoba and hugged him tightly. He looked just how he did when they first met. Scared and terrified. The small child was now sobbing in the his shoulder, blubbering many things until he heard one thing clearly. 

"She's coming to get me!"

..What..?

"Hello darling!" A woman, tall and skinny was now in front of the blue haired man and child. She looked somewhat flashy and had short green and purple hair. Looks like a Platinum Jail citizen, or a total fashion wreak. Either works.

"You found my son! I was looking all over for you Clarence! Where have you been?"

"I'm not your son! My mommy is sleeping! Just like daddy! And my name is not Clarence, it's Clear!" Clear was hooked onto Aoba from the back. He stood up for himself, but he was still scared.

Aoba shook him off and quickly stood up. Who was this woman?

"Erm.. Who are you exactly?" Aoba asked the woman. She quickly looked up at him and frowned. She was not happy.

"I am Yuki Yonada. I'm this boy's mother. And who are you?"

"I'm Aoba Seragaki. Protecter of Clear." 

It was dead silent for a bit until Aoba spoke up again.

"Do you really think you could pass of as his mother? He's crying scared and he looks petrified of you. Sorry, but I can't let you take him." He quickly took Clear's hand and walked away from the women. At that moment, the woman grabbed the arm Aoba was using to carry the groceries and swung him around. All of the groceries spilled onto the ground.

"Listen here. He is MY son. I own him. His name is not Clear, it's Clarence. And if you don't want to return him, then I will just send the police after you." 

She turned around and walked off. Clear still had tears pouring down his face and he was shaking. Aoba started to pick up the groceries again, checking to see if they were damaged. When he was done, he held out his hand for Clear to grab. Instead of grabbing just the hand, Clear hugged his entire arm.

\-------

Aoba was cooking dinner and the whole house was silent. Clear was on the couch sleeping, he must have been worn out from today.

It made him wonder what Clear had meant by 'sleeping' did he mean..? 

"Ow! God dammit!" Aoba quickly stuck his finger in his own mouth. He just burned himself, he needs to pay attention!

"Master..? Are you okay?" Clear groaned, Aoba must have woken him up.

"I'm fine Clear! How about you come out? Dinner is almost ready."

Aoba heard an agreeing grunt followed by small foot steps and the sound of a chair being pulled out. He poured some soup into a bowl and grabbed a spoon then put it in front of the child. Then went to do the same process for himself.

Aoba sat across from the child who had a melancholy expression plastered onto his pale face. That wasn't good. Was he sick?

"Clear are you feeling alright? Is it because of the woman from earlier?"

Clear nodded slowly and started eating. He's not talking again. It's like we're back to square one again.

"Clear.. Please tell me who that woman was." I put on a serious tone and looked at the child dead in the eye. He just stared back at me. If he runs again, I know to block off the sink cabinets. But after a minute, Clear's expression grew bitter looking and angry.

"You don't need to know. It's none of your business.." Clear muttered before shoving the spoon back in his mouth. Wow, I never knew he could be like this.

"Yes it is Clear! I'm an adult and you're a child! Either you tell me or I'll find out myself!"

"Shut up!"

Aoba stood up quickly and was about to reach Clear. He wanted to pick him up and go to the living room to talk. But he was too slow and Clear quickly ran off upstairs. God damn this kid is quick.

As soon as he got upstairs Aoba noticed one thing. His bedroom door was locked. He walked up to it and jiggled the doorknob. No use..

"Clear open the door! I just wanna talk! What does 'sleeping' mean?"

Suddenly he heard a choked sob and the words 'I'm in so much trouble, I'm in so much trouble...' 

Aoba jiggled the knob again. "Clear, come on! Open up!"

He heard rustling and then "No! You're gonna hit me!"

"I'm not gonna hit you Clear, we talked about this!"

By looks of things, Clear wasn't going to open up anytime soon. Looks like the couch was the best option.

After getting a blanket and a pillow, Aoba set himself up for bed and quickly went to sleep.

\---

There was a heavy weight on Aoba's chest. Like really heavy. 

He quickly opened his eyes up to see Clear sleeping on his chest. Aoba reached up and rubbed the little boys backs.

Clear's opened his eyes slowly and he hugged Aoba.

"I'm sorry Master.." 

"It's okay Clear, we all do things we regret."


	5. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't waste my water or time.

It was about 6 a.m on a Saturday when Aoba woke up to Clear on his chest. After he woke up, he set Clear right next to him and wrapped him in a blanket. Clear's eyes were red and puffy from crying, he also looked pretty tired. Aoba sat next to him and asked again.

"Clear, Who was that women? And what does sleeping mean?"

Clear tugged on the blanket and looked down at the floor. He took a deep breath.

"My new mommy. Because my first mommy is sleeping" Clear said. It looked like it pained him to say those words.

"And what does sleeping mean?" Aoba asked wrapping an arm around the child, comforting him.

"Mommy and Daddy got into a car accident a few months ago and.. Went to sleep.." Clear said quietly.

That moment, thing started to make sense. Clear avoiding the question, avoiding the word 'dead'. This kid was a mess.

"After they went to sleep, I was sent to a place called an 'orphanage' with my little brothers. They got um.. I think it was called 'adopted'? Yeah, that was it.. I haven't seen them a while."

At this point, Clear didn't even look sad, he looked empty. His eyes lost the shine they had a day or two ago. He has stopped fidgeting with his shirt. It's like he realized something.

"And.. I got adopted. That person was my new mommy. I don't like her.. Or my new Daddy."

Clear lied his head in Aoba's lap. Aoba gently stroked his white hair and kept silent for Clear, he knew what he had to do.

"Clear, I'm gonna bring you back to your new parents. It's only right." 

Clear's head shot up immediately, he look scared and shocked.

"No! Please don't! No.. Aoba-San.."

Clear was now hugging the waist of Aoba and crying softly. It's been a while since he called Aoba by his actual name, this had a familiar feeling to it.

\----

Info hunting was hard to do if the person who had all the info locked himself in the bathroom. Aoba searched the Internet for results and found some answers. There is a orphanage near where he found Clear, so perhaps he was trying to go back to orphanage but got lost in the storm.

Another trouble was were to find Clear's adoptive mother. There were a few Yuki Yonanda's in Midorijima. Aoba had to get Clear to fess up.

He ran upstairs and quietly and knocked softly on the bathroom door.

"Clear please open up the door." Aoba said is a whisper like voice.

He suddenly heard the sink turn on and Clear shout "I can't hear you!"

"Clear, I want to help you get back to parents!"

"My parents are sleeping!"

Aoba had felt a surge of anger go through him and he had finally lost his cool.

"No Clear, your parents are dead!"

The sink turned off and the door had unlocked.

"You're mean... I hate you." Clear spat out sourly. He looked hurt, like someone crushed every single bit of hope he had left. Oh wait..

Clear went downstairs and sat on the couch. Aoba trailed behind him and sat beside him.

"I want you to tell me everything, right now."

Clear took a deep breath and gave Aoba the information. The whole time it looked like Clear was going to cry but was holding it back. This is what's best for him.

After another hour of searching. Aoba had found the right Yuki. It looks like it's time to let Clear go.

\----

With Clear in hand, Aoba was walking to the Yonada residence. He had prepared Clear and had to calm him down after another crying fit. It was awful, the tears just kept coming. He had begged Aoba to let him stay and that we was sorry for telling him he hated him. But that wouldn't stop him.

The two had stopped in front of the house and walked up to the door. Aoba knocked loudly and waited for a response.

Then came the woman with the crazy hair and snotty attitude. She gave Aoba a look of disgust and looked down at her child.

"I see you brought back my son. It's about time."

She took Clear by the hand and tugged him to her side. Clear had a look of shock plasterd in his face. 

"Goodbye, Clear."

"No Aoba-san! Please don't leave me.." He was struggling in his mothers grasp, trying to escape but utterly failing.

"I'm sorry Clear, but this is where you belong." Aoba said, when he did, he felt a pang of guilt run through him.

Clear looked broken, like he had all of the life sucked out of him. Pale, sad, sacred. He reached out for Aoba's hand but Yuki had slammed the door shut. Causing Aoba to flinch. He stood at the doorstep for just a few more moments to let one thing settle in his brain.

Clear was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter much.
> 
> 02/10/15: Hello! I revised Chapter 5 a bit so it has a bit more context I guess. And thank you all for the kudos' and comments! Please let me know what you think of the story! Thanks again!!


	6. Cloudy skys and possible goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O no my poor child i m sorry.  
> Aoba finds an umbrella, but it doesn't belong to him.

It has been three weeks since Aoba had left Clear of to his adoptive mother. He felt really lonely without Clear. Sure he had Ren to keep him company. But the company the Clear gave him just couldn't compete. Tae had told him that he did right thing, but it just didn't feel right. Aoba was considering stopping by to visit Clear to see how he was doing. But it all just felt wrong.

He needed to go out to get so fresh air before he went insane. It looks a bit cloudy out, he better take an umbrella. Ah! There's a transparent umbrella in the bin near the door.

Wait he never owned a transparent umbrella.. Where did that come from?

Upon closer inspection, the umbrella has some wear and has smears of dirt. Where the hell did he get this from?

Then it suddenly hit him, this was Clear's umbrella. He was clutching on it for dear life when he first found him in the storm. Aoba suddenly felt a tight feeling in the middle of his chest, he missed Clear dearly. He missed the small child who used to run around the shop and quietly greet customers. He missed when he made him breakfast. It wasn't anything special, it was just cereal, with orange juice. Clear remembered Aoba didn't like milk. He just took it with a smile.

He missed Clear. He was like his own child. And now he's gone..

But.. This was Clear's umbrella. He needed to return it. And it would be pleasant to visit him! Aoba was set on doing this. He grabbed the umbrella, called out to Tae that he was going out and ran as fast as he could. It started to rain as Aoba was running to the house. He quickly popped open the umbrella and kept running. Aoba almost ran into a few people on the way and he slipped twice. But he had to go fast!

When he finally got to the area of Clear's house he slowed down and looked for the house. He finally reached it, almost walking by it. He knocked on the door once. No answer. Again. No answer. Were they gone? By curious instinct. Aoba reached for the door knob and twisted it, and was taken aback to see that it was unlocked.

Aoba walked in quietly looked around carefully. All of the lights were off, the only light source was the open door and windows.

"Hello? Is anyone home? The door was open so I just.."

A small whimper was made. Was that.. Who he thought it was?

Aoba walked towards the sound of the whimper, still looking around slowly. He felt around for a light switch and finally found one. When he flicked it on, he only saw horror.

It was Clear. He was lying against as wall. He had two bleeding slashes on his left arm. A swollen black eye, bruises and small cuts all around his body. And finally, a split lip.

Aoba almost fell backwards he was so shocked. To see the happy child who grew fond of him, who played games with him. Like this, in an awful state.

Clear was barely alive, he could only make small pained noises. Seeing him like this was torture enough. Aoba ran towards Clear and put his hand on his cheek, and his other on the little child's pulse. He was alive, not for long.

Clear made another pained noise and slowly opened his good eye.

"Aoba-san, Why did you send me back here? It hurts me.." Clear said with his voice trembling. 

Aoba had to hold back tears as he head what Clear said. Was this his fault? Did his parents do this?

He then looked and Clear and realized there wasn't much time, he had to get him to the hospital.

"Clear.. Can you stand up? Or do you need-"

The slam of a door, someone was home.

"Clarence! What the hell?! Did you leave the door open? Get over here and let me teach you a lesson!"

It was the mother. Clear's adoptive mother. She seemed like one helluva bitch.

She walked in the room to see Aoba crouched down to Clear.

"What in gods name did you do to my son?!" She screeched and sprinted towards Aoba. She then grabbed Aoba by the collar of his shirt.

"Do you know it's against the law to do something like this to a small child?!"

Rage had surged through Aoba. He quickly pushed the women off and she hit the floor, then went for Clear. He picked him up and held him tight. 'Clear will be okay..' He keeps repeating himself.

"Where are you taking my son now?!" Shouted the women, still on the floor and in shock and daze.

"To the hospital dammit! He's gonna die if he doesn't!"

Aoba sprints out of the door and looks around, he tries to remember where Midorijima hospital is located from here. But the panic was getting to him. He needed to save Clear. He needed to live. What would life be like without him? What if he never met him? Clear suddenly let out a pained groan that caused Aoba to snap out of his daze. He finally comes to his senses and punches info into his coil. Then ran in the directions he needed to go to help Clear.

Aoba looked down and the child and was still horrified at what happened to him. Why did it have to be Clear? He was so innocent. He never deserved this.. 

Aoba could feel tears run down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this chapter is good or not. It would be very kind if you could leave so feedback on it, it would help me a lot. I haven't written like this in ages.


	7. Re:Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People don't always come back.

Aoba sat next to the hospital bed with his head in his hands. Clear went under some intensive stuff, he has gotten stitches some injections and was now out like a light in a hospital bed. The Doctor had said he was in critical condition and he was not sure if Clear would make it by tomorrow. 

Disgust. That's how he felt. Every goddamned thing made sense to him now. Why Clear ran away, why he was scared of Yuki, the fact he was terrified to go back to his house. And now look at him, what if he doesn't wake up? What if the last memory of his life is being beaten for who knows what? No kid should ever have to go through that.

The door was suddenly slammed open and there was Yuki a beside her were police officers.

Well, shit.

"That's him! That's the man who did this to my son! Get him!" The police officers approached Aoba and grabbed his arm tightly, they don't want him to escape.

"I'm not going to run. And I didn't do this to Clear, you did." Aoba spat out bitterly. One of the police officers looked at Yuki and walked over to her for questioning.

"Son can you tell me what you know?" The police officer gestured to Aoba that he sit down and explain himself.

It took about 5 minutes to tell the officer everything he knew about the situation. Starting about 4 months ago when he first met Clear in an alleyway. And today when he found the child in bad conditions. The officers face twisted whenever Aoba mentioned Clears behavior towards his adoptive mother. 

"Thanks, that will help a lot. All we need to do is question the child to see what he says. That is, if he wakes up."

Aoba wanted to check Clears pulse just to calm himself, but Yuki was having an absolute meltdown right near the doorway. When she slapped one of the cops she was handcuffed and taken away. Thank goodness.

He quickly put his fingers on Clears neck right under his jawline and felt a pulse. It was weak but still going.

He didn't want to leave Clear's side, he needed to be here.

\------

When Aoba woke up to a slight tug at his jacket.

"Five more minutes.."

"Okay, Aoba-san" a voice said quietly.

...  
..  
Wait.

Aoba jumped up and looked at Clear. He was sitting up in his bed while fidgeting with his fingers. He was alive! 

"Clear! Thank god you're alive!"

Aoba reached over and hugged Clear. Not too tightly, he didn't want to get hurt.

"Clear.. I'm so sorry this happened to you.. It's my fault. I should have picked up on why you didn't want to go back."

Then silence fell upon the room. Clear was stroking Aoba's hair softly. So soft he might not even feel it.

"It's alright Aoba-san, we all do things we regret."

That stung. It stung like salt in an open wound.

More tears were shed. Less from the child but more from the adult.

\------

About two weeks have passed and Clear was still in the hospital. He made an amazing recovery and would be released in a few days but.. There was one issue.

Yuki Yonada was arrested and sentenced for 20 prison. So Clear had no one to go to. And in that case, he would have to go back to the orphanage. Aoba didn't want him to go back there in case the same exact situation happens again, only worse.

The cops had asked Clear some questions about his relatives in Midorijima. Turns out the only living relative of Clear was his grandfather, but he was sickly and old so he couldn't go there. 

Aoba walked into Clears room with a bag and saw that a cop was talking to Clear. The conversation died down as soon as Aoba walked in. The cop walked over to him from Clear's bedside.

"The kid doesn't have any other relatives in Midorijima, he's gotta go back to the orphanage." The cop said with a deadpan look, guess he's seen this stuff before.

Aoba glanced over to Clear and saw that he had tear stains on his cheeks and his eyes were red. This kid just doesn't get a break doesn't he?

Then he thought about it for a moment. He was already close to Clear, he loved him like his own so just.. What if..?

"I'll adopt him" Aoba said. The cop looked up at him and grinned. He patted Aoba on the back and left the room. Aoba walked up to Clear and looked at him happily. That was the exact opposite of Clear’s current expression. 

"Aoba-san.. They're sending me back.. I don't wanna go.."

"Clear you're not going back. Instead, I'm adopting you and you get to come and live with me."

That's all it took. Clear's face started to fill with happiness. His eyes gained the life he lost and looked like the kid he originally was. A happy go lucky kid who never wanted to give up. 

"Aoba-san...You're gonna be my dad!” Clear exclaimed.

Aoba once again wrapped his arms around Clear and hugged him. This was a new start for the both of them. Aoba was ready to take on this challenge. Every step of the way.

No matter what, he will always protect Clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha.  
> you're all gonna hate me next chapter.  
> But no really, Thank you for anyone who has left positive feedback on this fic It's highly appreciated. I loved making this fic, shame it has to end at 8.


	8. Futuristic Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time nevers gets old, but people do.

Ever since Clear got out of the hospital, he had nothing but good coming to him. He got 3 meals a day, his own room (The old spare room they kept old junk). And what was most important, love and trust. Yuki Yonada was arrested for child abuse and assault. She was a disgusting women. How could the orphanage let someone like her take in a child?

But because of that, Aoba managed to bring Clear into his life. He knew it would be troublesome to raise a child but he was ready for it.

\----  
Through the young years Clear was well behaved. In the 6 months Clear had been with them, Aoba had enrolled him in school, the teachers have told him so far that Clear was doing just fine and was making fast friends. This was a load of stress of his chest. He almost never got in trouble and never talked back. There were the occasional time outs but aside from that he was good. 

"Clear! Timeout is over you can come out now!" As soon as he had shouted, he heard the sound of small footsteps run towards him. Clear lunged towards Aoba and hugged him around his legs.

"I'm sorry Aoba-san.. I should have listened.."

Clear had mixed the whites with the reds. So now the only white piece of clothing in the house was what Clear was wearing. 

Aoba picked Clear up and carried him to the kitchen.

"It's alright Clear, we all make mistakes! It's a good think my socks are yellow."

"Noiz-san said they look like piss."

Aoba had stopped dead in his tracks.

"Noiz needs to keep his damn mouth shut.." He mumbled while settling Clear down.

He and Clear were usually welcomed to a nice dinner courtesy of Tae but were instead greeted to an empty kitchen. Was she gone the whole day? Aoba was so busy with the laundry incident he hadn't noticed. Clear took a seat at the table and fiddled with his fork.

"I need to check something. Clear, please stay here."

Clear nodded quickly.

Aoba had run up the stairs and walked up to Tae's room. He placed a soft knock on the door and slowly opened it.

"Granny? Are you feeling okay?"

No response. He walked toward the bed where Tae was resting.

She wasn't moving. Aoba suddenly panics and grabbed her hand to check her pulse. But there was none.

Tae was dead.

\----  
Clear didn't look good in black, it clashed with his white hair. It just looked odd and stood out.

The service was nice, a lot of people came. It was mostly people who Tae has helped over the years, they wanted to pay their respects. Clear had left some flowers he picked near a burning candle for Tae.

When the casket sunk into the ground Aoba and Clear were crying. Tears constantly rolling down their face. Aoba has lost the only one who raised him. And so has Clear.. He needed to be their for him. Not matter what. They can get through it.  
\---

It's been 3 weeks after the funeral and Aoba has finally got back on his feet to do things. For the most part go to work. He still took care of Clear, he's just been depressed. After all, he lost his grandmother.

Aoba peeked in Clear's room to see him sleeping on his bed. His own bed in fact, no more floor or couch for Aoba. He walked in slowly and looked around, you could definitely tell it was a child's room. The one thing that caught his eye was pictures Clear taped on the wall.

One was a blue jellyfish with a big smile.

Another one was Ren, it looked like Clear went a bit overboard with the fluff though..

There had to be at least twenty pictures on the wall, but the one that stood out was the one of Tae, Aoba, Ren and Clear himself. The drawing had the title 'My Family' on it. It was adorable, it was uplifting. It made him happy.

A rustling noise was heard. It was Clear from under his covers.

"Aoba-san?" He needed to rub the sleepies out of his eye.

"Hey Clear, I wanted to know if you wanted to help with dinner?"

"Okay!" He quickly hopped out of bed and held Aoba's hand as they walked out of the room.

\------

9 years have gone by since Clear was welcomed into the Seragaki home. Aoba was 32 and Clear was 17. And like any other kid, or teen. That meant hormones, mood swings drugs and alcohol.

And that's exactly what's been going on. Clear's friends from elementary school ended up being a bad bunch to which he had ended up following.

As the only parent of the teen, Aoba had told him to stay away from them and to never talk to them again. But it was already too late, he's been influenced too much. 

Almost every night was a fight over something. Whether it would be doing chores or just simple questions asked that had gone awry.

One night was a huge fight over Clear going to a party with some friends with school, and with that, Aoba had already said no. But that wouldn't stop him.

Clear had snuck out and went to the party.

It wasn't until 3a.m when Aoba woke up to hearing moans coming from the bathroom. Panicked, he ran as fast as he could to the room to find the door half open and Clear hunched over the toilet, crying and groaning.

The damn kid must have had alcohol.

All Aoba could do was to rub Clear's back and whispers comforting things into his ear every so often.

"I'm so sorry Aoba-san.. I'll never do this again.." He sobbed.

\-----

8 more years have passed and Clear was an adult. He was now 25 years old and has a job. He brings home income and still helps around the house. Aoba was now 40 years old and recently found his first gray hair a few weeks ago.

Heibon had closed down after Haga had passed away. And Aoba was out of a job. Clear had insisted that he stay home, it's the least he could do he says.

Things were starting to change in Midorijima. And neither of them were enjoying it.

\----

64 years. It had been 64 years since Clear had moved in with Aoba. He was now 87 and has lost most of his pigment in his hair. He was sick and always tired, but that never stopped him from spreading time with Clear.

He feels bad that he needs Clear for almost everything.

But he just feels so tired.

\-----

It was a warm spring day. Flowers were in bloom and the bitter cold was gone.

Clear was home alone. At least now he was.

He was keeled next to Aoba, right at his bedside and held his hand. Tears were constantly running down his cheeks.

Aoba had passed away in his sleep. It was an awful feeling to lose someone you love. Especially if you didn't get to say goodbye.

That day, time stood still. 

Clear was heartbroken but in a way he felt relieved. Aoba was no longer in pain and would be young and fresh again, just like when he had met him.

Clear managed to pull off a smile and kissed Aoba's hand.

"Goodbye Aoba-san.. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I will always appreciate it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you guys hate me yet? I assume so. Anyway thank you all so much for getting this fix to 600 hits it's my biggest fix yet and I'm really happy! Shame the fix is over but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop there. I've been thinking of making another fix like this, except with all of the dmmd boyfriends (main ones). Something like a Foster home kind of fic.. Idk but I wanna do it. Anyways, see you all next fic!  
> (If there's a mathmatical error in here tell me, I'm so bad at math.)


End file.
